


Look But Don't Touch

by Hanguang_Jun



Series: God Lan Wangji AU [1]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: (does this count as snuff if the one dying is not involved in the sex?), Alpha Lan Wangji, Blood, Blood Kink, M/M, Murder Kink, Omega wei wuxian, Omegaverse, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Snuff, god lan wangji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanguang_Jun/pseuds/Hanguang_Jun
Summary: Lan Wangji is an ancient god and has no use for human customs such as "not having sex in public" or "not murdering people." Luckily, Wei Ying loves that about him.
Relationships: WangXian - Relationship
Series: God Lan Wangji AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209209
Comments: 18
Kudos: 192
Collections: Mó Dào Zǔ Shī | The Untamed Kink Meme 2020





	Look But Don't Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [mo_dao_zu_shi_kink_meme_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/mo_dao_zu_shi_kink_meme_2020) collection. 



> De-anon me please!
> 
> Link to the prompt: https://archiveofourown.org/collections/mo_dao_zu_shi_kink_meme_2020/prompts/1932315

Lan Wangji didn’t understand many things about humans nowadays and he couldn’t find it in himself to put in the effort to learn. It was one of the many reasons why his brother regretted bringing him back out into the world after this bout of hibernation. But in his personal opinion, there was no reason to learn except perhaps that he found the police to be annoying.

But what confused him the most about humans nowadays was that apparently, the social ladder had switched to a degree. Alphas were no longer given the most respect. Women were still given less respect than men, but they had much more freedom than they had had previously. Omega men seemed to receive the most respect socially, followed by omega women and then alpha men and alpha women. The only part about this that bothered Lan Wangji was the fact that people found _his_ behavior to be inappropriate when he was doing completely normal human things like growling or posturing. Even still, he couldn’t care enough to actually stop doing those things.

This was on his mind as he watched the alpha men in the corner of the room staring at him and his omega. They were in some kind of bar housed underground, and his omega, Wei Ying, was doing some kind of business with other omegas. Lan Wangji didn’t know what it was, and he didn’t care enough to listen to their conversation, choosing instead to scout the room and keep tabs on the other alphas.

“I have to laugh though,” one of the omega women was saying. “I mean, look at him with his arm around you like that, he’s not even listening…”

Lan Wangji turned his head slightly before he finally looked at the woman. She was smiling, clearly amused at how Lan Wangji had attached himself to his omega like he had. All he was doing was keeping his arm around his shoulder – it wasn’t like Wei Ying was in his lap or anything. Which he had done before plenty of times.

Wei Ying laughed that melodic laugh of his. “Isn’t he funny?” he said, then tilted his head back to look up at him. Lan Wangji admired his face and kissed him, which the other omegas found amusing as well.

“You wouldn’t happen to be renting him out, would you?” another omega asked, a man this time. “I’m sure he’s a monster in bed, I can feel it. Attractive too.”

Lan Wangji stopped listening, because that group of alphas was collectively staring at him again. He held eye contact for several seconds with each one, calmly demonstrating his prowess. Eventually, they moved their eyes to Wei Ying and started to talk amongst themselves. Lan Wangji itched to go start a fight, but he kept to himself. If he stood up and left Wei Ying, he would leave him vulnerable and alone and that was not on his list for the night.

“Have you finished your business?” he asked quietly.

Wei Ying stopped talking and glanced up at him. “Uh, yeah. Why, do you want to go home?”

Lan Wangji didn’t take his gaze away from those alphas. “No,” he said, his hand moving from Wei Ying’s shoulder down to his waist. “But I would like to move forward with tonight’s activities.”

“O-oh… now? Here?”

“Mm.” Lan Wangji dipped his head a little to smell Wei Ying’s hair, that lovely floral shampoo Lan Wangji had gotten for him.

The omegas continued to chatter.

“What’s he talking about?”

“Holy fuck look at that hard-on, shit, I’m asking seriously now – are you sharing?”

“A-ha, sorry guys, he’s only got eyes for me. But, I think he’s gonna – you can stay and watch if you want.”

Lan Wangji was moving him now, pulling him to sit sideways in his lap. He mouthed at Wei Ying’s jeweled earlobe and let his hand slide up under his crop top to tweak one pierced nipple. As always, he soaked in the reactions this pulled from his omega: quiet whimpers, breath picking up, pulse racing, body shivering.

He turned his eye to those alphas again, who were sitting a little taller now. They still stared, which he would have at one point considered a challenge. But alphas challenging each other was rare nowadays, so he decided to take it as envy instead.

Well, he wanted to shove it in their face a little harder.

He picked Wei Ying up and carried him further into the dimly-lit room, past the booths and into the center where a few tables stood. He considered bending Wei Ying over one of them, but the omega was too short for his feet to reach the floor if he did. So, he laid him down on his back and lifted his legs up so that his skirt fell against his stomach. He took hold of those lacy panties and tugged them up and then off. Wei Ying was giggling madly, always tickled to death by Lan Wangji’s “silly” behavior. He heard a lot of “holy shit”s and other curse words floating around the room as people realized what they were doing. The alphas in the corner were looking quite shocked, to Lan Wangji’s delight.

“What are you gonna do, Er-Gege? You gonna fuck me right here in the bar?” Wei Ying teased.

“Yes,” Lan Wangji answered evenly, which only made him giggle more. He never understood why Wei Ying found his words so funny sometimes, but he never complained. He loved it when his omega laughed.

Wei Ying was a little hard, but not nearly enough for Lan Wangji’s tastes. He bent down and took that little cock into his mouth and relished in the moan that pulled from him. He bobbed his head and sucked until it was fully hard, then he moved down to lick at his vagina. If everything he ate and drank for the rest of his life tasted like Wei Ying’s slick, then he would be a very, very happy god. Unfortunately, that wasn’t among his capabilities, so he had to get his fill in other ways. At least he wasn’t having to steal his underwear like he had been doing before they actually met in person. Now he could get it directly from the source.

He wanted to make sure that those alphas were seeing exactly what he was doing. He lifted Wei Ying’s legs up until his ass was off the table and all of his junk was on display to everyone in front of Lan Wangji. The hisses and murmurs let him know that more than just those alphas were watching.

He ducked his head and shoved his tongue inside Wei Ying’s vagina, making sure that the onlookers could see just how deep it went in. Wei Ying bucked his hips up and writhed on the table, hiccupping and moaning.

Lan Wangji was so engulfed in this that he didn’t notice the alpha approaching until they had their hands on him and were tugging him away. It was his fault, really. He should always be on guard. Of course, due to the element of surprise he acted on reflex. He didn’t realize what he was doing until his hand had already pierced the man’s chest and grabbed his heart. Well, what was done was done. He yanked the heart out tossed it aside. He had half a mind to eat the thing, but he didn’t want to completely douse Wei Ying in blood. His omega was already splattered with it quite a bit.

He pushed the man away so that he wouldn’t fall on top of Wei Ying, and then grabbed Wei Ying’s thigh with his blood-soaked hand to push it upwards once more. He went back to eating him out, ignoring the humans yelling and rushing about around him. Apparently there would be no police in this establishment, according to Wei Ying, unless someone from the outside called them in. So, he felt secure in that he could continue doing what he wanted.

Wei Ying was significantly wetter now, and not because any blood had gotten down there. Lan Wangji was pleased; he had protected his omega from a threat, and his omega had thoroughly enjoyed it despite him getting a little too messy in the process.

“Fuck!” Wei Ying was crying out, “Er-Gege, fuck me! Fuck me now!”

Lan Wangji finally obeyed. With his clean hand he unzipped those skin-tight, stretchy jeans Wei Ying loved to put him in and took out his cock. He pulled Wei Ying a little further to the end of the table and positioned his cock, then pushed inside. He was so wet and open that there was almost no resistance at all. That wasn’t always common this early on, since he _was_ quite large. Wei Ying must have been _extremely_ aroused.

He started up a fast rhythm and looked up to find that same group of alphas staring slack-jawed. The one he had killed had not been one of them, and they didn’t really care about him either apparently. They were obsessed enough with Wei Ying to ignore the commotion and stare at where Lan Wangji beat his cock into that wet pussy over and over. Lan Wangji growled softly, and when Wei Ying shivered under him, he growled a little louder, all while staring at those alphas. He almost wanted them to try to come over and challenge him.

“Who are you looking at, Er-Gege?” Wei Ying whined. “Are you growling at them? Is another alpha going to come try to take me again?”

Lan Wangji growled again for the sake of anyone listening, to let them know what he thought of such a thing.

“Put your hand on me,” Wei Ying said. “Mark me up! Paint me!”

Lan Wangji’s hand wasn’t quite as wet as it had been a moment before, but he still laid it flat on Wei Ying’s stomach. The handprint wasn’t as dark as it was on his thigh, so he placed it in the pool of blood on the table to collect more and then grabbed Wei Ying’s side and stomach and neck. He even slipped his hand under Wei Ying’s crop top to make a handprint in the center of his chest. He had never done such a thing before, but he quite enjoyed this, marking Wei Ying with the blood of his competitors in handprints.

He bent down and kissed Wei Ying with force, sliding his tongue into his mouth and rubbing it against his. With every few forceful shoves of Lan Wangji’s hips, there was one that was so hard that the table moved incrementally, scraping against the floor. With his clean hand he fervently jacked Wei Ying off until he came, and then he still kept going.

Wei Ying _screamed._ “Fuck! Fuck! Ah, Er-G—Harder! Harder harder- _FUCK!”_

Lan Wangji obeyed and fucked him harder, having to grip the table so that it wouldn’t scoot across the floor as he did. He bit down on Wei Ying’s shoulder when he felt himself getting closer to his release. It always ended this way when they had penetrative sex, with Lan Wangji starting to fuck so hard that his hips bruised Wei Ying’s ass and thighs. Being a god meant that he was blessed with inhuman strength, and while he hated to damage Wei Ying’s body in such a way, there was just no way to stop himself when he got to this point.

Wei Ying came again just before he himself did. He filled Wei Ying up with his knot and groaned into his shoulder, where he had unknowingly left a nasty bite mark. Once he was finished releasing inside Wei Ying, he pulled away to frown at the mark.

“Well,” Wei Ying breathed out after a particularly big sigh. Then he laughed. “This was a lot more eventful than I had expected!”

He arched his back so that he could look behind him at the group of alphas. “Did you like the show, boys?” he called out to them.

His omega interacting with other alphas always made Lan Wangji itch, and he growled at them. They knew better than to continue the conversation and started to file out of the room.

“I don’t know that we’ll be allowed at this bar again, Er-Gege,” Wei Ying said, not sounding regretful at all. “But that’s okay. I’m sure the squad will be willing to meet up somewhere else.”

He waved to the side, and Lan Wangji assumed that the omegas he had been speaking to earlier were there watching. But he didn’t care to look; as always, he only had eyes for his own omega.

“Hey, since we’ve done it here already, do you still want to go home and play with the Wei Ying copy you made? I’m dying to fuck my own pussy still…”

Lan Wangji nodded and leaned down to kiss Wei Ying’s forehead. “Of course,” he said. “Anything for my omega.”

Wei Ying laughed, and somehow, Lan Wangji fell a little more in love.


End file.
